


Class Notes

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Jinyoung thinks endearing when students doodle his name in their notebooks. Jaebum not so much.





	Class Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but none of these are meant to be very long anyway so...

Sometimes, Jinyoung hated that he couldn’t walk to school with Jaebum, or share a lunch _he_ made without worrying if it would raise suspicion. He wanted matching rings and little, affectionate touches where others could see them. He wanted to take Jaebum’s hand as they walked home after school. He wanted what everyone else did so freely...

Still, he cherished moments like straightening Jaebum’s tie (the rare times he wore one) just before he left the teachers' room for his first class, and the times Jaebum flashed him a soft, warm smile as they passed in the crowded halls. There was even a small surge of affection whenever he caught a glimpse of a student's notebook with his name or _'Im Jaebum'_ doodled in the margins, often encased in or surrounded by hearts. Especially because Jaebum found it far less endearing than he did.

“They're just teenagers,” he chuckled as Jaebum crumpled up a forgotten piece of scrap paper with Jinyoung's name scrawled on it.

He chucked it into the trash. “We never did this as teenagers,” he grumbled back.

Jinyoung snorted from where sat on a nearby desk, watching as Jaebum continued to clean up the end of day mess. “Maybe _you_ didn’t.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at him. “Whose name were _you_ scrawling in your notebook?”

Grinning, Jinyoung hopped off the desk and strolled out the room. “Oh you know…” he glanced back over his shoulder. “Just the guy who slept in the back of the class.”

 


End file.
